


Listen When a Skunk Says No

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [6]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Skunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: The first of (I hope) many Halloween-themed skunk fics! Thanks to one of my readers for suggesting this setup!
Series: Skunk musk erotica [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 7





	Listen When a Skunk Says No

The sun had only just set and Audrey already wanted to go home. Not only had she been drunkenly hit on by two douches over the course of the evening and had a beer pong ball tossed into her cleavage, but her phone had died, so she couldn't text her designated driver friend and ask to be taken home early. She could venture to find the fennec fox herself, but in a frat house so packed full of people, it'd be next to impossible to find the tiny girl in the furry sea of bodies.

On top of that, she was starting to regret dressing up as a character from the [_Skunk Maid_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652524) book series. Not only had no one she'd talked to so far known what the hell she was talking about, but it had prompted all the guys to gawk at her barely covered form and all the women to look at her like a slut who might try to steal their boyfriends away.

Audrey had resigned herself to hanging out alone in the basement of the house, a bowl of way too many tortilla chips and too much guacamole on her lap, watching some scary movie that the host had put on and left. They likely expected it to act as ambience for the rest of the party, and not for some skunk chick who'd been dragged here by her roommate to watch by herself with a plate of chips and dip.

Or, at least, she had been alone. That was until a raccoon girl, about the same age as Audrey, came to sit down next to her. Right from the beginning, she was overly flirty and way too drunk. The skunk had been drinking herself, but only hard seltzers. All her other choices of drink were either too foul-tasting or too nausea-inducing for the girl.

"Hey!" the other girl said excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Audrey," the skunk said, taking her eyes off the TV for just a moment to say. She was expecting this to go the same way most interactions with overly drunk girls went. That is to say, Audrey expected that they would exchange names, the intoxicated one would then compliment her hair, then keep doing so until she started crying, insisting that the other girl was beautiful. This really had no relation to how attractive the skunk actually was. Drunk girls just had the uncanny ability to get extremely emotional over just about anything. Then, after that, she'd probably pass out and piss herself. At least, in Audrey's experience, that was how these kinds of things usually went.

"Hi Audrey!" the raccoon said. "I'm Samantha! Can I just say that your fur is really pretty?"

This was no surprise, or even much of a variation from the usual formula these drunk girls followed. Instead of complimenting her hair, Samantha had settled on her fur.

"Oh, thank you," the far more sober girl said. After a couple seconds passed between the two women without a word being said, Audrey started to suspect that Samantha was just here for her chips and guacamole.

She offered the bowl over to the racoon. "Want some?" she asked, chewing.

"Oh, no thank you!" the other girl said. "I just… think you're really pretty."

"Thank you," Audrey repeated, this time the slightest smile breaking through her generally uncaring facade.

"And you're extra pretty when you smile."

Audrey forced her smile to disappear a little faster than it naturally would. She hoped that by not expressing any real interest in continuing the conversation, Samantha would leave her alone.

But of course, that didn't pan out. After a few minutes that Audrey assumed both girls spent watching the movie, she finally looked at the human sitting next to her. Not only was the raccoon seated closer to her than she'd expected, but Samantha wasn't even looking at the television screen. Her eyes were focused solely on Audrey's face, occasionally glancing down at her chest. This was also the first time she noticed that the raccoon was apparently dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

Her reaction a second or two later than it should be had she not been drinking that night, Samantha looked away. "I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful, I was wondering if you'd…"

It didn't take long for Audrey to catch on to what she meant. "Oh, no thank you," the skunk said. "I'm actually not looking to get into a relationship or anything right now. Sorry."

Samantha looked at her with almost begging eyes, but still said, albeit sadly, "Ok…"

However, she still didn't leave the girl dressed as an old-timey housemaid alone. After a few more minutes of watching the movie in silence that was only interrupted by the crunching of chips, Audrey felt something tug on her tail.

As she whipped her head to see what the source of the discomfort was, she saw the raccoon girl gleefully gripping the striped tail in her paws.

"H-hey!" Audrey shouted at her, grabbing her tail near its base and yanking it back onto her side of the sofa. "I didn't give you permission to touch that!"

"I know," the other girl said with a mischievous grin. "It just looked so pretty and fluffy that I had to play with it."

This definitely was not following the usual playbook of Audrey's typical interactions with excessively drunk girls.

"Well, you can't just do that," the skunk informed her. "Doing that to a skunk is a great way to get yourself sprayed." Normally she wouldn't be so bold as to make such explicit threats of spraying, but perhaps the alcohol was giving her the confidence she needed to do so.

"I didn't mean to upset you… I just…" Without any further warning, the racoon girl started leaning forward and puckered her lips.

That actually made Audrey stand straight up to avoid the kiss. As she'd previously stated, she was not looking for a relationship, or even a hookup at this time. It wasn't that she was against doing it with girls; she just wasn't ready for that kind of thing.

In the process of bolting up, the skunk knocked her bowl of guacamole and chips directly onto the floor. It landed, of course, top-down on the carpet. Her tail aloft in frustration at the raccoon for ruining not just her food but likely the carpet as well, she glared at Samantha. "Why'd you do that?!" Audrey barked.

The raccoon, evidently not taking this seriously at all, just giggled and stood up from the couch. It was at this point that Audrey noticed just how short Samantha was—almost a full foot shorter than her. The other girl then started stepping closer to Audrey. At first she thought the raccoon would kneel down to clean up the mess she caused, but she just reached her paw out in front of her.

The skunk gasped and raised her tail even higher when the upper lip of one of the cups holding her breasts in place was grabbed by the other girl's little fingers. She immediately pressed her own hand against the raccoon's to keep her from exposing her tit. No one else was in the basement, of course, so no one but her and the drunk girl would see. Still, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Audrey had had enough. This girl clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer, and it was now up to the skunk to teach her why she can't do that. Perhaps the exact punishment she had in mind was overly cruel, and perhaps Samantha's behavior could be explained by drunkenness. But if that could be said for the raccoon, Audrey was sure it could be said for her as well. That ought to be enough to get her out of trouble should this get reported to the police.

Her hand still pressed against the raccoon's hand on her chest, the skunk looked down at the other girl and smiled. "You really think this would be the best place?" she whispered, chuckling.

Samantha's mouth opened wide as she smiled.

"C'mon," Audrey said. "Let's take this to the backyard. We should be able to hide in the bushes." She took the racoon's hand off her chest and held on to it before walking past her and heading upstairs. Samantha looked ecstatic that the skunk had finally acquiesced.

The two women slipped past the intoxicated masses on their way out the frat house's back door with almost no one taking notice. The backyard was almost totally unlit save for the little light that poured out through the building's windows.

The two meandered some distance away from the frat house before ducking behind some bushes that would hide their bodies from party-goers. Just as she'd done in the basement, Samantha reached out for one of the cups of Audrey's skimpy costume.

"No," the skunk whispered. She took a hold of the raccoon's skinny wrist and positioned it lower on her body. "There," she whispered.

The drunk girl, eager to finally see the skunk naked, reached under the maid outfit and began sliding down Audrey's panties.

This is the moment of truth, the skunk thought to herself. Hopefully the other attendees wouldn't hate her too much for breaking up the party early. And if they did, Audrey didn't count it as much of a loss anyway. All she liked about tonight was the free alcohol and guacamole. Oh, and the sadistically sweet satisfaction that she was about to be overcome with.

As soon as the skunk's panties were on the lawn, Audrey turned around and held her tail aloft.

_Fssssst!_

All Samantha the raccoon girl saw before her vision went blurry was a flash of yellow, the color vibrant enough to be made out even in the limited light. Sight quickly became the least of her concerns, however.

The drunk girl yelped in a dazed mixture of surprise and disgust as she recoiled, falling straight onto her back. The stench she'd just been misted with was too foul for words. It smelled worse than rotten eggs, decaying meat, and low tide combined, and the intensity didn't even compare to those few items. Rotten eggs felt like a gross smell snaking its way into the nose. This, however, felt like being punched in the face with the very worst a skunk had to offer.

And by the sounds of it—since that and touch were all that Samantha had to go off of now—the skunk wasn't even done yet. The rustling of grass could be heard as Audrey shuffled closer again to her victim. Samantha prayed that the skunk had had her fill. She was desperately rubbing her eyes trying to get the musk out. She didn't want more fluid thrown on top of it.

The light of the moon was blocked out as the skunk's ass hovered just above Samantha's head. Then came three awful squirting sounds the raccoon would never forget.

_Ffsssssst!_

_Pssss!_

_Pffffsssssssssst!_

Repulsive yellow droplets rained down all over the raccoon's head and chest. There was no way in the world she could have possibly blocked it all. She felt the fluid run into her hair just as she heard the skunk climb the fence and run off. Samantha definitely wouldn't be the one to chase her down.

The raccoon girl lay there in sobbing, writhing agony for not even a minute before the back door to the frat house was opened.

"Phew!" a man's voice came. "Yeah, it's not your weed. It's definitely coming from out here."

"Yo, Sam!" Samantha could recognize the voice of one of her friends. Shakily, she stood up and walked out from behind the bushes.

"Oh, man, she got _skunked_!" a third guy could be heard gawking as he turned on his heel to run in the complete opposite direction. He didn't want to be anywhere near the unthinkably stinky girl. Nor did anyone else want to in that moment.


End file.
